Un Vals Inmemorial
by Kure ga Bara
Summary: Un vals, un hermoso vals, un baile elegante y mágico, que puede crear con su melodiosa e intensa calma el momento ideal para un romance. ¿Y a ti cual de todos te gusta mas?


**Bueno aqui les traigo otro Fic SasoSaku.**

**En verdad espero que les guste.**

**Me inspire en el mientras escuchaba un vals que me gusta mucho n_n.**

**Sin mas por el momento Lean y disfruten.**

* * *

**A waltz immemorial**

**ワルツ太古**

**(Warutsu taiko)**

**Un vals inmemorial.**

**-**Hija mía, debemos hablar, baja a la estancia por favor.- me dijo mi padre mientras me encontraba sentada en el sofá de la biblioteca leyendo un libro.

-Si padre, enseguida voy.- le conteste levantándome con lentitud de aquel cómodo sillón. Con pasos aletargados camine hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y baje las escaleras del palacio que daban hacia la estancia.

_-Me pregunto… ¿De que querrán hablar conmigo?, seguramente no debe ser nada importante, en fin.- _pensé mientras bajaba las escaleras. Era una fría mañana otoñal, la mañana de mi décimo noveno cumpleaños, quizá mis padres querían felicitarme, darme algún obsequio o hablar acerca de algún evento para celebrar la ocasión, seguramente nada fuera de lo ordinario, nada nuevo… nada… interesante.

-Siéntate hija.- me indico mi madre con un suave movimiento de su mano, mientras bajaba el ultimo escalón.

.¿Qué es lo que sucede?- le interrogue un tanto extrañada mientras tomaba asiento donde se me había indicado.

-Esta noche daremos una fiesta de antifaces… -dijo mi padre mientras se sentaba en un mullido sillón.

_-Lo sabia… una fiesta.- _cavile para mi con satisfacción.

-Como sabes hija, nuestro puesto es muy importante en el país, y ahora que has cumplido los 19 años pues..- le interrumpí exclamando algo que ya era obvio.

-Si lo se, ustedes son el gran duque y la gran duquesa de Haruno, se que es importante dar una buena impresión y que por ello realizaran una gran fiesta para esta ocasión que es especial para la familia.- dije con aires de gran inteligencia.

-No es eso precisamente a lo que nos queremos referir.- respondió mi padre serenamente.

-Veras hija al cumplir esta edad es tiempo de buscar un prometido, y ya hemos decidido con quien te vas a casar.- dijo mi madre con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y un cariñoso tono repleto de alegría.

-Si por supuesto madre, buscar un prometido… casarme, y… ¡Que! Pero… ¿a que se refieren exactamente con un prometido?, yo-yo no quiero casarme aun.- exprese agitada mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y me dejaba caer llena de confusión.

Toque mi rosada cabellera y mis ojos color jade se abrían y cerraban en señal de desconcierto, un sinfín de caóticas ideas se anidaban en mi mente, ¿un prometido?, ja ¿Quién?, Alguno de los arrogantes hermanos Uchiha, ¿Sasuke? el hermano menor, el mas joven miembro de la acaudalada familia, encargada de la seguridad del país, frío, apuesto, arrogante, creído y prepotente, ni en sueños. ¿Itachi? su hermano mayor, amable, callado, misterioso, no obstante un tanto soberbio, no gracias, no es mi tipo.

¿Uzumaki Naruto?, hijo de uno del cortesanos del rey del país del fuego, hiperactivo, torpe, risueño lindo, me agrada pero, no mas halla de una buena amistad.

¿Sabaku no Gaara? hijo del rey del país del viento, que ha venido a este lugar por cuestiones de diplomacia entre ambos países, indiferente, extraño, mal humorado, honestamente algunas veces me asusta, esta totalmente descartado.

¿Hyuuga Neji?, miembro de una de las mas famosas y poderosas familias del país entero, bien parecido, con unos lindos ojos, cortes, sin embargo, perece que no le agrado del todo y en ocasiones su actitud es un tanto altiva y dominante, no me desagrada pero no estoy interesada en el.

¿Inuzuka Kiba?, hijo de una famosa veterinaria destacada por haber triunfado donde ninguna mujer, tiene una adorable obsesión por los animales, especialmente por los perros, un tanto perezoso, y creído como todos los de la nobleza, es un muchacho lindo y agradable no obstante, no me llama en absoluto la atención.

La lista podría seguir y seguir, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tiene ese "que se yo", que estoy buscando, alguien diferente es lo que quiero, ya estoy harta de estar rodeada de tanto joven noble que solo se preocupa por dos cosas, una como se ve y la otra cuanto dinero gana, vivo en un mundo frívolo, superficial y arrogante, me ahogo constantemente en esta mar de banalidades, donde una bocanada de algo distinto, bello y singular podrían aliviar esto que oprime mi pecho y no me deja respirar, no obstante, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

-No estas en condiciones de oponerte Sakura, y lo sabes bien.- dijo mi padre en tono severo y autoritario.

-Lo siento padre, aceptare el matrimonio sin discutir mas por el asunto.- musite decaídamente, resignándome a mi marcado futuro.

-Conocerás a tu prometido en la celebración de esta noche.- replico mi padre mientras salía de la estancia, un tanto molesto y con paso apresurado.

-Madre… puedo preguntar… ¿Quién es?, ¿C-cómo es el?… acaso, lo conozco.- le rogué vacilante agachando la cabeza.

-Mmm… ya lo veras esta noche.- me dijo con un risilla suspicaz.

-Por favor madre dime ¿Quién es?- le implore angustiada, después de todo que esperaba ¿que tomara la noticia con los brazos aprietos y me pusiera a saltar de alegría?, no lo creo.

-Bueno, esta bien te diré quien es, pero tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche para saber como es.- dijo sentándose a mi lado con inusual entusiasmo.

-Si, esta bien madre me conformo con ello.- dije con resignación.

-El es hijo de un famoso artista, un conde del país del viento, parece que su padre es un fabricante de juguetes, y han venido a vivir a qui para poner una tienda mas de su gran compañía, parece que el joven también es un artista muy talentoso, se dice que es un mago con la madera.- me relato con entusiasmo mi madre, mientras que yo seguía pensativa en el asusto, un artista… ¿eh? Hmp quizá sea tan arrogante y creído como todos. -Lo hemos elegido a el, puesto que su padre y el tuyo eran buenos amigos de niños, y su hijo es un joven muy amable y educado.- me menciono en voz baja.

-Y dime madre puedo acaso saber ¿Cuál es su nombre?.- le interrogue con el temor de que también me negara dicha respuesta.

-El se llama… Akasuna… Akasuna no Sasori, bueno debo irme seguramente tu padre quiere hablar conmigo, nos veremos esta noche y no demores demasiado ¿si?.- dijo risueña mientras se dirigía a la salida de la estancia.

-Con que Sasori ¿eh?, mmm… es un lindo nombre de cierta forma.- dije susurrando para mi mientras en mis mejillas se coloreaba de un tenue color rojizo.

Durante toda la tarde rondo por mi cabeza la misma pregunta una y otra vez, ¿Qué clase de persona, seria aquel joven llamado Sasori?, no tenia ni las mas minima idea de cómo podría ser, tanto física como internamente, cada vez que trataba de imaginar la posible apariencia o actitud del joven artista mi mente se ponía en blanco, no podía dejar de pensar en el, en mi futuro prometido.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso alarmantemente rápido, se me hacia tarde para el gran baile de esta noche, por fin las dudas se disiparían y sabría quien seria mi prometido. El nerviosismo se hizo presente en mi y el miedo se apodero de mi mente y mi cuerpo, las peores personalidades y apariencias pasaron por mi enredada cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en como seria el, pero algo me intrigaba un curioso sentimiento que oprimía mi pecho y lo llenaba de un calor que me sofocaba, no sabia exactamente que era, tal vez un presentimiento, o quizá era algo mas…

Apresurada me coloque el vestido que mi madre había elegido para mi, un hermoso vestido negro ideal para una fiesta de antifaces adornado con holancillos al pie y unas flores de cerezo hechas a mano, unos guantes largos del mismo color del vestido y unas zapatillas negras y brillantes, cepille mi ondulada y larga cabellera, peinándome de lado amarrándolo con un listón negro azulado en una media cola, y adorne mi rozada cabeza con un broche en forma de cerezo que mi abuela me había regalado tiempo atrás, me coloque una sutil gargantilla y lleve conmigo mi antifaz mientras me dirigía a la puerta de mi habitación.

Me dispuse a bajar las escaleras alumbrada únicamente con la tenue luz de una cuantas velas, y me dirigí al gran salón donde se llevaría acabo el baile. Logre llegar justo a tiempo, puesto que apenas había llegado uno que otro invitado. Poco a poco comenzaron a reunirse cada uno de los comensales llenando así el lugar, caras conocidas, algunas familiares y otras que nunca antes había visto, no obstante, no había ni rastro del que iba a ser mi prometido.

Me senté con letargo a un lado de mi madre y disfrute del baile, aunque este tipo de fiestas no eran mucho de mi agrado, platique un poco con mis mejores amigas Yamanaka Ino una rubia de ojos azul agua hija de un famoso medico del país, especializado en problemas mentales, y Hyuuga Hinata, una peliazul de hermosos y perlados ojos, si así es ella era la prima de Neji, les comente lo que sucedería esa noche, y no pudieron darme ningún consejo, mas que el de resignación pues ya nada podía hacer, dentro de la nobleza los matrimonios arreglados eran muy comunes, demasiado para mi gusto, sin embargo lo que mis amigas me decían era verdad, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Estaba condenada a un matrimonio forzado, con un hombre al que no amaba, al que es mas ni siquiera conocía, que mas me podía esperar si no una vida llena de tristeza y una cruel agonía, solo me quedaba la total sumisión ante aquella penosa y decadente circunstancia.

Ya casi era media noche, y el tiempo había pasado lento para mi desgracia, pero eso no era lo peor del asunto, si no que, el dichoso prometido del que muy poco se me había hablado, aun no había hecho acto de presencia y eso me enfurecía verdaderamente, no se por que pero sentía una extraña necesidad de conocerlo, era algo que no podía explicar.

Me levante de mi asiento casi desbordando ira y me dirigí a la mesa de los bocadillos, necesitaba algo para beber y menguar este enojo que quemaba mi garganta. Me acerque con lentitud a la mesa y en el justo momento en el que quise tomar un vaso, el cuarteto de cuerdas que se hallaba en el salón comenzó a tocar mi vals preferido. Oh realmente adoraba aquella pieza, una melodía que transmitía la esencia de un viejo, triste pero maravilloso amor.

Un extraño nudo se alojo en mi pecho, y una estremecedora sensación invadió mi cuerpo, me gire hacia atrás pues sentía una mirada clavada en mi nuca.

-¿Me permite esta pieza my lady?- dijo un hermoso joven que solo podía haber salido de mis mas bellos y recónditos sueños, era un joven ligeramente mas alto que yo, sus cabellos eran rojos como el fuego, de tez blanca y unos sublimes ojos amielados que se asomaban a través del antifaz blanco que portaba con elegancia. Vestía ropas finas dignas de cualquier noble, llevaba puesta una levita color azul rey, un chalequillo y pantalones blancos, con unas botas hasta la rodilla azul marino.

Aquel distinguido y lindo joven me extendió su mano en una cortes reverencia, invitándome así a danzar a su lado, sin pensarlo dos veces tome su mano con fervor, era calida y me transmitía un sentimiento que no puedo explicar con claridad. Me tomo de la cintura con vigor y sensualidad, delineado con discreción el contorno de mi cuerpo con sus manos, tomo mi mano con delicadeza rozando sensitivamente mi palma con sus suaves dedos, y en un rápido movimiento, del cual apenas si me pude percatar acerco mi cuerpo al suyo con suma fuerza.

Me sostuvo con intensidad y delicadeza a la vez, restregó cada vez mas y mas mi cuerpo contra el suyo tal cual si no quisiera soltarme jamás. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos perdiéndonos así en la magia del momento, en la magia de aquel hermoso vals, que pareció durar una eternidad, ni una palabra dijimos entonces, nos fundimos el uno con el otro en una fantástica nube de sonidos, y de pronto el pronuncio unas palabras, como vertiendo una parte de su corazón en ellas, unas sutiles y elegantes palabras que articulo con su bella voz.

-"Vals Inmemorial"- menciono susurrándome al oído en un tono cargado de ternura y satisfacción. Su calido aliento golpeo mi oreja haciendo así que me estremeciera, su pulcra y melodiosa voz acallo el latido de mi corazón, liberándome así de mis vagos pensamientos, y por un segundo el tiempo pareció haberse detenido.

-Hmp casi nadie sabe el nombre de este vals.- dije acurrucándome ligeramente en su hombro.

-¿Te gusta?- me interrogo de manera tierna, tan tiernamente que provoco un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Si, es mi pieza favorita.- le dije apenas murmurando.

-Que coincidencia, también es la mía.- dijo riendo con simpatía, apretando calurosamente aun mas mi cintura, ocasionando así que mis mejillas ardieran en un rojo carmín.

Los melodiosos y lentos sonidos de aquel vals no elevaron hasta las nubes, aquellos precioso sonidos producidos por los violines, la viola y el chelo nos llevaron hasta un mágico lugar solo para nosotros dos, un lugar en el que únicamente existíamos nosotros dos, un lugar del cual no quería irme jamás.

Lamentablemente todo comienzo tiene un fin, y como todo el vals concluyo y pronto la dulce y melancólica melodia dejo de escucharse, no separamos lenta y forzadamente, no quería, yo deseaba permanecer en sus brazos solo un poco mas, sin embargo, sabia que eso no era posible. Nos reverenciamos el uno al otro y pausadamente nos distanciamos.

De pronto el se alejo sin decir una sola palabra, aquel misterioso joven se perdió entre la multitud de invitados que se hallaban en ese momento, no sabia quien era, no sabia su nombre, no sabia nada de el, bueno… solo sabia una cosa, que aquel hermoso vals le gustaba tanto como a mi, al menos me había quedado algo de el, sabia que jamás lo volvería a ver, inesperadamente mis padres me mandaron llamar a la estancia, llevando el mensaje con un sirviente.

Condescendientemente me dirigí hasta dicha alcoba y ahí encontré a mis padres y a un maduro señor pelirrojo.

-Ven hija siéntate, ya es el momento.- dijo mi madre mientras se dirigía hasta mi tomándome de los hombros y sentándome en el mullido sillón que allí se encontraba.

-Este es el padre de tu prometido, su nombre es Akasuna no Kumo.- dijo mi padre jocoso, con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual era extraño en el puesto que siempre era serio y rígido.

-Buenas noches jovencita, y feliz cumpleaños.- dijo aquel hombre de cabellos rojizos con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Déjame presentarte a mi hijo y a tu futuro marido, ven Sasori acércate.- dijo moviendo la mano en una señal permisiva para aquel joven.

No lo podía creer por fin conocería a mi prometido, a mi futuro marido, aquel con quien compartiría mi vida hasta el momento de mi muerte, en definitiva no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, mas no me quedaba otra opción, debía hacer lo que mis padres habían predispuesto para mi y nada mas.

De entre las sombras de aquella habitación, que era alumbrada tan solo con la luz de unas cuantas velas, se asomo un figura masculina, que lentamente fue debelando su apariencia. Mis ojos se abrieron grandes, mi corazón latía rápidamente y un sonrojo inundo mis mejillas, no lo podía creer, mi prometido, mi futuro marido, el compañero de mis días y mis noches, mis alegrías y mis tristezas, era sorpresivamente… aquel joven del vals.

-Es imposible.- murmure para mi perpleja ante aquella inesperada noticia.

Simple y sencillamente no lo podía creer, súbitamente mi corazón se había llenado de una felicidad casi incontenible, aquel joven que me había cautivado con un simple baile, seria mi eterno compañero hasta que la muerte nos separara.

-Dejémoslos solos, para que hablen un rato a solas, después de todo es la primera vez que se ven.- dijo mi madre retirando forzosamente a mi padre y al padre de Sasori de la habitación.

-Te ves sorprendida Sakura.- dijo tiernamente mientras se acercaba hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-Pues no te negare que lo estoy.- le dije con voz dudosa.

Se estaba acercando, esa cercanía dios me provocaba un profundo nerviosismo y a la vez una gratificante felicidad, pero y si el no sentía lo mismo, ciertamente el se acerco a mi en el baile, pero quizá eso no signifique nada, pero… ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto ahora? No era yo la que me oponía a capa y espada a este matrimonio arreglado, podría ser, que quizás… me … ¿había enamorado de Sasori a primera vista?, no eso no puede ser o… ¿si?

-Te vez algo confundida, Sakura.- dijo acercándose aun mas hacia mi. -Y tienes razón para estarlo, después de todo esto de los matrimonios arreglados es algo confuso, para cualquiera.- menciono mientras se posicionaba frente a mi, tan seca que podía sentir el calor de su respiración.

Acerco con lentitud su rostro al mío, mirándome profundamente a los ojos, y con un tono cargado de deseo me susurro lo siguiente: -Es acaso que… ¿no te gusto?… podría ser.- me cuestiono con sutileza. -Eso seria una pena Sakura, por que tu a mi me gustas… y mucho debo admitir.- dijo con un toque de soberbia y ternura a la vez mientras se alejaba con calma y se dirigía hasta la mesa.

-¡N-no, no es nada de eso!- exclame abruptamente con un sonrojo que me quemaba las mejillas.

-Mmm… no estoy tan convencido de tus palabras.- sonrío con inocencia para mi de manera casi angelical. -Pero por ahora eso no importa, ¡ten! esto es para ti, es un presente de mi parte ¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi preciosa Sakura!- extendió las manos al decir esto, con una caja envuelta en un papel color violeta y un gran listón azul.

¿Un regalo?… ¿para mi?… acaso me había traído un obsequio, y esperen un momento acaso había dicho ¿_"Mi preciosa Sakura"_? esto definitivamente no podía estar pasando y menos a mi o ¿si?

_.¿Me esta jugando acaso una broma de mal gusto?- _pensé sorprendida ante aquel acto de Sasori.

Tome la caja en mis manos y la abrí cuidadosamente, y de esta saque una hermosa y pequeña caja de madera, que parecía estar hecha a mano, lo destape lentamente y para mi sorpresa no era una caja cualquiera, si no que era una preciosa caja de música y esa no era le mejor parte la canción que tocaba aquella caja era mi pieza favorita, si "Vals Inmemorial".

-¿Tu la hiciste Sasori?- pregunte asombrada ante tan fantástico obsequio.

-Si… ¿te gusta?, la fabrique especialmente para ti.- dijo con una alegre y dulce sonrisa.

-¡Si, me encanta!- le sonreí con inocencia y felicidad.

No podía creer la situación tan maravillosamente extraña en la que me encontraba, era como un sueño, salido de mis mas ocultas y hermosas fantasías, de pronto Sasori hizo algo que jamás olvidare, algo que quedara plasmado en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida.

-¿Me permite esta pieza my lady?- dijo extendiéndome la mano en una fina y cortes reverencia, en un tono que parecía estar lleno de afecto.

Reí mirándolo de manera tierna, y lentamente con cuidado deje la caja de música abierta en la mesa que allí se encontraba. -Por supuesto my lord.- le respondí a manera de juego dándole la mano, me aprisiono entre sus brazos con fervor y me planto un beso en los labios, mi primer beso, un sutil beso, lleno de amor y pasión.

Y en ese momento, bajo la luz de la luna que se derramaba por la venta sobre nosotros, y el bello sonido que nos cubría alrededor, bailamos Un Vals Inmemorial…

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Jaja creo que me salio un poco extraño no creen?**

**Bueno en fin son mis perversas fantasias con Sasori-sama jojojo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado bye bye**


End file.
